Chłopczyca
by LalunaFleur
Summary: Takie tam


Catter i Cassy siedziały w salonie niebiesko-włosej. Pegaz przeglądał gazetki z modą podczas gdy różowo-oka oglądała telewizję. Cassy przyglądała się klaczom w wytwornych sukniach a potem spoglądała na Catter. Była między nimi spora różnica. Wiedziała nie tylko z gazet że modelki nie dają się przyłapać bez makijażu i misternie ułożonej fryzury, w końcu sama też kiedyś nią była.  
-Catter, mogę o coś zapytać?  
-Pewnie-uśmiechnęła się.  
Niebieska klacz próbowała jakoś ubrać to słowa ale gdy zobaczyła że jej przyjaciółka zaczyna się irytować wydusiła:  
-Czemuniezachowujeszsięjakinnedziewczyny?  
-Co? Możesz wolniej.  
Cassy wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła.  
-Czemu nie zachowujesz się jak inne dziewczyny?  
-To znaczy jak?  
-No, nie malujesz się. Nie układasz fryzur. O strojeniu się nie ma nawet co gadać.  
-Co sugerujesz? Że jestem chłopakiem?!  
-Nie! Nie to miałam na myśli, może chłopczyca?

Catter nadęła policzki i obróciła się obrażona.  
-Nie wieżę że mogłaś coś takiego powiedzieć.-burknęła  
-No niestety ale to prawda. W gruncie rzeczy do daleko ci do dziewczyny.-próbowała się wytłumaczyć Cassy  
-Daleko mi do dziewczyny? Spójrz! Mam rów w grzywie! Mam różowe oczy! Nawet mam damską skarpetkę na kopycie!  
-Słuchaj, mi nie o to chodziło...  
-Więc o co?  
-O to że nawet nie starasz się zachowywać jak dziewczyna.  
-Nic podobnego-prychnęła.-Mogę ci udowodnić że jestem prawdziwą dziewczyną kiedy tylko chcesz!  
-Świetnie!-uśmiechnęła się błękitna klacz.-Dziś u Deaceya jest przyjęcie.  
-I?  
-Co i? Trzeba się odstawić!-uśmiechnęła się szeroko klaszcząc w kopytka  
-Nie, nie mam mowy. Wszystko ale nie to!  
-Już się zgodziłaś, a poza tym nie chcesz mi niczego udowodnić?-zapytała z przekąsem.  
Catter jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy warto się zgadzać ale w końcu przytaknęła. Obie klacze ustanowiły że spotkają się wieczorem w domu byłej modelki.  
Kiedy nastał wieczór Catter zjawiła się u swojej przyjaciółki.  
-Świetnie że już jesteś!-powitała ją.-zaraz ci pokażę tą cudną kieckę którą dla ciebie przygotowałam-ucieszyła się pchając Kremowego pegaza w stronę garderoby.  
Na małej sofie leżała jasno-różowa sukienka z mnóstwem falbanek i kokard. Catter odruchowo się cofnęła, nie mogła uwierzyć że ma to włożyć. Szczególnie że na przyjęciu pewnie będą wszyscy jej znajomi.  
-Ale to jest całe...różowe!  
-Różowe? Wypraszam sobie! To słoneczna malina!  
-Mniejsza z tym, nie zamierzam tego zakładać.-oburzyła się.  
-No dobra, jak chcesz. Ale jak mam teraz do ciebie mówić Cattershiner?-zaśmiał się pegaz.  
Catter nigdy w życiu nie była bardziej wkurzona. Nienawidziła kiedy ktoś z niej żartował.  
-Dobra!-krzyknęła po czym nałożyła na siebie sukienkę.  
Już kilka minut później obydwie kierowały się w stronę domu Deaceya. Gdy pegazice przekroczyły próg mieszkania, wesołe rozmowy ucichły. Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na Catter.  
-Ej patrzcie! Czy to nie Cattershine?-zapytał jakiś ogier.  
-Tak to ona! Patrzcie co na sobie ma!  
-Wow Catter! To ty jesteś dziewczyną!?-zaśmiał się ktoś.  
Klacz miała już łzy w oczach, nie wytrzymała dłużej ich śmiechów. Uciekła.

Cassy pognała za swoją przyjaciółką ale nie dała rady jej dogonić. W mgnieniu oka klacz znikła z jej pola widzenia. Zrezygnowany pegaz przysiadł na ziemi i zaczęła się zastanawiać o co jej chodziło.  
Co to niby miało być? Przez nią musiałam wyjść z przyjęcia! O co jej chodziło? Obraża się na mnie? Przecież chciałam dobrze!  
Cassy była wściekła na Catter. Nie chciała wracać do domu przez miasto gdyż ryzykowała spotkanie z nią. Postanowiła że wróci przez skrót w lesie. Im dłużej szła tym lepiej słyszała czyjś szloch. Obok małego stawu siedziała Catter, gorzkie łzy spływały po jej policzkach.  
-Catter? To ty?-zapytała Cassy.  
Klacz momentalnie odwróciła się w jej stronę i otarła łzy.  
-Cassy? Przyszłaś mnie...  
Nie dane jej było skończyć gdyż była modelka zaczęła na nią krzyczeć.  
-Co ty wyrabiasz!? Jak ci się nie podobało to mogłaś powiedzieć!  
-Cassy ale ty...  
-Nawet nie wiesz ile mi dziś narobiłaś wstydu wiesz!  
-Przestań! Sama sobie wymyśliłaś ten głupi zakład! Wiedziałaś że nie chcę tego robić!  
-Wiesz co?! Zamknij się! Nie chciałam ci tego mówić ale skoro zamierzam wrócić do modelingu to musiałam chyba jakoś zainterweniować!  
-Ty... Miałaś kompletnie gdzieś to co czuję...-nie potrafiła w tym momencie powstrzymać łez.-A tobie chodzi tylko o sławę...Ty! Nienawidzę cię!-wykrzyknęła wreszcie po czym zaczęła biec w głąb lasu.  
-A pewnie! Idź sobie!  
Zielono-oka usiadła nad stawem. Spojrzała dumnie na swoje odbicie i zaczęła wyobrażać sobie swoje życie kiedy już wróci do bycia modelką. Miała tam wszystko, biżuterię, apartament, pieniądze i bankiety...ale nie miała swojej przyjaciółki. Im dłużej patrzyła tym bardziej szkliły się jej oczy.  
-Ja..ja jestem potworem...-szepnęła opuszczając głowę.  
Co mam teraz zrobić? Uciec? Zniknąć na zawsze?  
Miała w głowię mętlik. Chciała jeszcze coś zrobić, dogonić ją i wszystko wytłumaczyć. Ale za bardzo bała się jej reakcji. Nie, bała się spojrzeć jej w oczy...  
-Co robić? Jeśli odejdę będzie jej lepiej! Ale...ale jeśli ją teraz zostawię...Nie! Nie mogę! Muszę coś zrobić!-wykrzyczała i zaczęła biec za Catter.  
Niebieski pegaz nigdy w życiu nie czuł takiej siły w kopytach. Mimo że różowo-oka była już daleko, udało jej się zrównać z nią bieg.  
-Catter! Przepraszam!  
-Spadaj! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!  
-Zaczekaj! Daj mi wytłumaczyć! Wiem że zachowałam się jak totalna idiotka albo i gorzej ale chcę to naprawić!  
-Nie rozumiesz!? Spadaj!  
Beżowa klacz przestała patrzeć na drogę gdyż do oczu znów napłynęły jej łzy. Potknęła się i spadła ze zbocza. Nie było na tyle wysokie i strome by mogło jej się coś stać. Cassy zbiegła do niej na dół.  
-Wszystko w porządku? Proszę, powiedz że tak.  
Catter powoli podniosła się z ziemi i zaczęła:  
-Już powiedziałaś mi co myślisz, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?  
-Ja, ja wiem że zrobiłam źle. Wyrzuciłam to wszystko w przypływie złości. Przyznaję, w tamtym momencie w ogóle nie myślałam o tym co robię. Byłam samolubna i za to cię przepraszam.  
-Że co? Ty mnie przepraszasz? A to nowość! Bo przyzwyczaiłam się już że wielka Cassy modelka nie przeprasza absolutnie nikogo!  
-Catter...Ja wiem.  
-Czekaj, co?  
-Ja wiem. Wiem że byłam głupia, od zawsze myślałam wyłącznie o sobie... Ale kiedy cię poznałam, pokazałaś mi że warto czasem pomyśleć o innych. Wiele razy mi to mówiłaś ale ja nigdy nie słuchałam twoich słów. Catter, przepraszam.  
Druga klacz powoli do niej podeszła po czym delikatnie ją objęła.  
-Wszystko w porządku. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nic a nic nie może tego zmienić. Choć nie zawsze to pokazywałaś, to ja wiedziałam że pod tą skorupą kryje się ta dobrze znana mi Cassy. Miła, pomocna i szczera.  
-Więc wszystko jest już ok?  
Catter skinęła głową. Cassy wtuliła się w nią mocniej.  
-Ale przede wszystkim przepraszam że chciałam cię zmienić.  
-Przestań, nie przejmuj się tym. Chciałaś tylko zrobić ze mnie prawdziwą dziewczynę.  
-Proszę, nie zmieniaj się nigdy. Lubię taką Catter jaką znam, nawet jeśli czasami zachowuje się jak chłopak.


End file.
